


Игра на двоих

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Если у Снейпа стоит на извращения, Сириус подыграет ему — иначе никакого секса.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Игра на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

— Ты был плохим, — шипит Снейп и опускает на голую задницу Сириуса тяжёлую ладонь.

— Очень плохим, — повторяет Сириус и трётся сочащимся смазкой членом о штаны Снейпа — шерстяные, шершавые. За это будут назначены ещё десять ударов, но того Сириус и добивается. — Ужасно плохим.

— Ты забываешь считать, ещё десять ударов, — голос Снейпа прямо сочится удовольствием. Грёбаный извращенец. — Сначала.

Удар обжигает и так воспалённую кожу, Сириус шипит и стискивает кулаки.

— Один.

— Ты забыл «спасибо», — усмехается Снейп и поглаживает его по заднице. Ныряет пальцами в ложбинку и слегка надавливает на вход.

Сириус бы сказал тысячу «спасибо», если бы Снейп просто и с оттяжкой его оттрахал, а не творил Мерлин знает что. Он подаётся задницей к руке Снейпа, пытаясь насадиться на палец, получить хоть немного нормального удовольствия. Ну же, Снейп ведь не должен быть таким непрошибаемо железным!

— Ты забыл «спасибо», — повторяет Снейп и вполсилы шлёпает Сириуса.

— С-спасибо.

— Сэр.

— Спасибо, сэ-э-эр, — Сириус закатывает глаза, надеясь, что Снейп этого не видит — а то ещё бросит его тут со стояком и уйдёт. С него станется.

Очередной сильный шлепок выбивает лишние мысли из головы. Сириус облизывает губы и вжимается в ногу Снейпа.

— Два-а-а, — тянет он. — Спасибо, сэр.

Сириус прямо затылком чувствует, как Снейп ухмыляется — самодовольно и победно. Затаённые обиды — они такие, Сириус понимает. Выпороть того, что отравлял тебе жизнь, многого стоит.

А если у Снейпа стоит на извращения, Сириус подыграет ему — иначе никакого секса. В Хогвартсе вообще с сексом плохо, куда ни плюнь — везде странные вкусы. Так что порка — это не так уж и страшно, особенно в сравнении с подвешиванием и выжиганием калёным железом. Нет, спасибо.

Снейп тянет со следующим ударом — даёт передохнуть. Пусть это был только второй удар, но за вечер Сириус начинал уже раз семь как минимум, потому что забывал что-то сказать или отпускал едкий комментарий. И один раз кончил.

Без рук, от порки. Позор-то какой, теперь никак не отмоешься.

Хорошо, что Снейп никому не скажет.

— Да давай уже, — шепчет Сириус практически беззвучно.

Призрачные прикосновения заставляют униженно вилять задницей, ловить мимолётную ласку. Разве что не скулить от болезненного возбуждения.

И какая разница, что он кончил минут пятнадцать назад? Да Снейп даже у мёртвого член поднимет своими издевательскими ласками вперемешку со шлепками!

Резкий удар вырывает вскрик вперемешку со стоном.

— Три, — выдыхает Сириус. — Спасибо, сэр.

Предупреждал бы как-нибудь, что ли.

Ещё один удар. Обжигающе хлёсткий и болючий.

— Ч-четыре. Спасибо, сэр.

Ещё один. Блядь! Сириус зажмуривается, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Это что, какие-то шипы? Снейп точно извращенец чёртов! Пусть сам потом и залечивает. Языком.

Сириус фыркает, но в тот же момент снова вскрикивает и с оттяжкой стонет — этот удар легче, без шипов, приносит только удовольствие.

— Ше-е-есть... Да когда же ты закончишь уже?..

— Точно не сейчас, Блэк. Ты слишком плохо себя ведёшь.

Сириусу хочется подскочить, послать Снейпа к чёрту, развернуть его носом в кресло и хорошенько выебать. Чтобы из головы всякая херня вылетела.

— Семь, — Сириус ругается про себя, потому что шипы возвращаются. На задницу потом будет страшно смотреть, это точно.

— Ты уже два раза забыл сказать спасибо, — почти ласково замечает Снейп. — Два внеочередных удара.

Сириус принимает их стойко. Только считает и благодарит. Считает и благодарит, как болванчик какой-то. Внутри кипит злость.

— Двадцать. Спа...

Снейп не даёт ему договорить: проникает пальцами в приоткрытый рот, проходится по зубам поглаживающими движениями, по кончику языка. Сириус неосознанно облизывает их и втягивает глубже. Ему по душе эта смена действий.

Удары, кажется, заканчиваются, потому Снейп ласково кружит другой рукой — смазанной каким-то зельем — по его заднице. Поглаживает, пощипывает, втирает. Сириус плавится от этого и тихо стонет — вот это ему нравится.

Снейп тянет его наверх, укладывает на себя: Сириус растекается безвольной лужей, запускает руки ему под мантию, смыкает их в замок, а голову кладёт на плечо. Подставляет задницу под возобновившуюся ласку.

Пытка заканчивается и начинается чистое удовольствие, ради этого стоило терпеть. Конечно, есть свои ограничения: нельзя целоваться, и трогать себя тоже нельзя, зато он может кончить по-человечески.

Снейп медленно растягивает Сириуса пальцами, слишком медленно — издевательски даже. Иногда кажется, что это даже хуже, чем боль от порки. Но нервы и так напряжены до предела, Сириусу нужно всего ничего — пару движений на члене, но о них даже и мечтать нельзя.

Он стонет Снейпу в шею и даже нагло кусает пару раз солоноватую кожу, и за это ему — внезапно — ничего не прилетает. Ни шлепка, ни щипка. Снейп только добавляет еще палец и разводит их в стороны — от этого перехватывает дыхание.

— Ещё, ещё, — просит Сириус, забыв про всякий стыд. Он уже подставлял задницу под удары, под ласку не так стыдно.

Снейп усмехается и ускоряет движения. Второй рукой вцепляется Сириусу в задницу и сжимает так сильно, что боль с удовольствием смешиваются в дикий коктейль, бьющий так, что Сириус практически отключается.

А когда открывает глаза, всё уже заканчивается. Опавший член слабо пульсирует, живот мокрый от спермы, а в голове блаженная пустота.

— Свободен, — говорит Снейп и брезгливо отодвигает разомлевшего Сириуса от себя. Тот кулем валится на пол — руки и ноги совсем не слушаются.

Вполглаза он наблюдает, как Снейп чистит себя и его заклинанием, как гасит огонь в камине. Как встаёт каменным изваянием над Сириусом и ждёт, пока тот оденется.

— До следующего раза, — подмигивает он Снейпу и скрывается за дверью.

И стекает спиной по стене, как только остаётся в одиночестве. Пусть нормального секса в Хогвартсе нет, пусть Снейп не допускает проявления чувств — хотя Сириус знает, что тот тоже не машина, но... Пока можно довольствоваться и этим. Главное — подобраться поближе, а там уже будет всё хорошо.

Сейчас нужно только подождать, раз уж у Снейпа стоит на извращения. А ждать Сириус умеет.


End file.
